Murasashi
Murasashi is a fairy from Merippon who enjoys using magic gum. She has a super-innate ability for magic gum, giving her the title of "Bubblegum Fairy". It's interesting to note this ability also gives her increased lung capacity; she can hold her breath underwater for about 8 and a half minutes. She's also a very good singer. However, she has very low self esteem and finds all of her abilities useless. Basic Information Gender: Female Age: 15 Earth Years Race: Fairy IQ: ??? Blood Type: Unknown Aliases: Bubblegum Fairy Alignment: Lawful Good History Murasashi was initially afraid to associate with others due to her shyness and the fact was afraid people would think she's useless because all she's good at is using gum and singing. She used to live in the forest and hoard bubblegum she found (where she finds it is unknown) and avoid being detected by people. She'd just sit around, chewing her gum. Eventually, she met Miashi, who had to chase her down a bit to talk with her, and they became friends. Miashi would play her instruments, and Murasashi would vocalize tunes to the sound of Miashi's playing. Then, eventually she met Kous, who she was initially terrified of, but then got to know better and befriended. Much later, Marissa heard rumors of a fairy with an enormous hoard of and skill with bubblegum. She tried to find her, but when she saw a fairy chewing gum, she was detected and the fairy (Murasashi) ran away. Eventually, Marissa (now with Lara, Baru and Hideki) found Miashi, who led them to Murasashi, who tried to run again, but Miashi assured her it was okay, and eventually, the group became friends. Presumably, meeting people from the area she was afraid to go to made Murasashi just a little bit less shy; nowadays, she goes into the town all the time. Story Arcs Murasashi has appeared in Deevil's First Invasion The Future Professor, Deevil, and King Kuddles Attack Valentine's Day Story Arc The Fourth Dimension The Great Invasion Relationships with other BitF City characters Jay Jay seems to have taken a liking to Murasashi. He has feelings for her, and while Murasashi doesn't return them, she treats Jay very kindly, even compared to how kind she is to other people. Marissa The pair get along very well, probably because even though several characters from her world use magic gum, Murasashi and Marissa are the only ones who will panic if they don't have any. Analaya Analaya seems to like bubbles, for some reason. It's probably because she's so young, and seems to have the mentality of a 7 year old. Whenever she sees bubbles, she becomes mesmerized. She chatted with Murasashi a bit after being mesmerized a couple times, and then they became fast friends. Miashi Miashi is easily Murasashi's best friend of all, since the time they met in the forest. Vena Before Vena regained her memories (when she was known as "Vera"), Murasashi saw her as an extremely brave woman and tried to learn to be brave from her. Now that she has her memories back, the pair actually share a few notable characteristics, like how they both doubt their own abilities. Trivia -Murasashi's name is based off of the Japanese word for "Purple", Murasaki. That's why her skirt is purple and why she's usually associated with the color purple. Category:SwerveStar's Characters